


Love Language

by keishouta



Series: it's rotten work being with me [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Mysophobia, Post-Time Skip, may be read as a standalone, they're in a hotel but there are Two beds Thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishouta/pseuds/keishouta
Summary: Atsumu has roomed with Sakusa a million times.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: it's rotten work being with me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822786
Comments: 11
Kudos: 519





	Love Language

It is part of Sakusa's routine every time the team has to stay in a hotel for an away game to wipe down every surface of the bathroom before using it. The bathroom is the place where he becomes clean and it matters a lot to him that it is sanitized. It isn't that he doesn't trust other people's cleaning, but rather more for his own peace of mind.

But tonight, he's dead tired after their bus journey. All he wants to do is sleep but he's still wearing his dirty clothes, the shower is yet to be wiped down, and every cell in his body is wishing he didn't have this problem so he could get some rest. He resigns himself to an exhausted night.

"I'll do it for ya, Omi-kun."

Sakusa whips his head around so fast he sees stars. "What?"

Atsumu's hair is messy from the bus ride and there are bags under his eyes that mirror his own. "Ya look like yer about to fall right over. I'll do it for ya," he suggests nonchalantly, as if it isn't a big deal. On the contrary, Sakusa thinks it is a very big deal.

"Ya can lie on my bed while I do it," Atsumu continues. "I'll be fast. Fast and thorough."

Sakusa is still trying to recover from the initial shock. "You're tired too, I'll handle it myself," he says.

"At least I napped on the bus, ya didn't rest the entire way here," Atsumu points out.

Sakusa blinks. "Listen, I appreciate the thought, Miya, but part of it is about how I see it become clean."

Atsumu nods slowly. "Okay, what 'bout this? I'll clean and ya watch me do it."

Even Sakusa's well-practiced poker face can't hide his astonishment.

Atsumu crosses the room with large steps and pushes Sakusa down to sit on his bed. "We're not discussin' this anymore. Ya sit here and if I'm not doin' a good job, just yell at me, okay?"

So Sakusa sits there, with his dirty clothes on Atsumu's bed, and watches as Atsumu retrieves the antiseptic spray and wet wipes from his bag ( _god, he knows where they're kept_ ) and starts wiping down the bathroom. He begins with the shower head, moves on to the handle, then the walls, going from top to bottom, then to the floor, and it's the _exact_ order Sakusa himself does it in.

Sure, Atsumu's technique isn't as good as his own; he doesn't have the years of acquired practice. But it isn't bad. It's methodical, and Sakusa wonders how long it took Atsumu to memorize the way he did it. How many times Atsumu has stared at him cleaning without his knowledge.

The anxiety abates. He had doubted Atsumu earlier; believed that he had to be the one cleaning for his compulsion to be sated. After all, no one has ever done it for him before. But Atsumu had proven him wrong. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. So Sakusa allows himself to look freely, at the first person to offer, until his eyes start to wander to the way Atsumu's shirt curves around his back muscles. How his skin glistens slightly with sweat and the veins in his arms as he moves.

Sakusa takes a long breath.

Atsumu's voice snaps him back into reality. "Omi, I'm done with the shower. I'll do the sink quickly, then ya can wash up and hit the hay."

Sakusa gives a dazed nod.

Atsumu frowns. "Ya good? Yer kinda red," he says, pointing to his cheeks.

"I'm fine, just hot." Sakusa internally curses at himself.

Atsumu's lips twitch up in faint amusement. "Ya can take yer jacket off and put it on my bed, y'know, I don't mind."

I mind, Sakusa thinks. He keeps his jacket on and blames the heat on the room. Later, he dunks himself under the shower, and doesn't miss how clean the area is and how at ease he feels. When he finishes, Atsumu's casually scrolling through his phone like he didn't just do the most appreciative thing ever. He wordlessly motions that he's done with the bathroom and Atsumu stands up with a smile, eyes curling at the corners.

Sakusa crawls into bed. His body is exhausted but now he's wide awake, brimming with thoughts of something he can't quite understand yet. Atsumu's eyebrows go up when he steps out and notices that his roommate hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Atsumu has shorts on, but that's all he's wearing. His hair is still dripping wet and there are droplets of water rolling down his body and Sakusa mentally threatens, _would it kill you to dry off and put on a shirt inside the bathroom._

Sakusa gulps, and briefly wonders if he should get checked out for a sore throat. "I'm trying to sleep."

Atsumu laughs through his nose. "I can see that."

Sakusa averts his gaze.

Atsumu shakes the water out of his hair, akin to a dog. "Just now ya looked like ya could've slept on the floor, but now yer not sleepin'. Tell me what's wrong."

It's the blunt perceptiveness that makes Sakusa look back at Atsumu, till his gaze gravitates towards his abs again and suddenly the wall is much, much more interesting. "Nothing's wrong."

Atsumu shoots him a disbelieving expression before saying, "It's the bed, isn't it? Come, get up, I'll clean it and ya can watch me do it."

Sakusa wants to yell at him that his bed really isn't the issue here, encouraging him to look at him absolutely does not make things easier, and also _why are you being so nice to me,_ but Atsumu forcibly pulls him to his feet and he's left standing there as Atsumu cleans his bed. Shirtless. Hair wet. Muscles. It's worse than before.

He's struggling to make sense of why Atsumu is willing to do all this for him but more alarmingly, why he doesn't stop Atsumu from doing so, and the fact that he can't figure out the answer is the most vexing. But perhaps his body knows better than him because before he can process the consequences of his actions, Sakusa takes a step towards Atsumu and spins him around.

Atsumu stiffens immediately. "Omi?"

Sakusa's fingertips cautiously meet the middle of Atsumu's chest and push him backwards on to the bed. "Tell me if you don't want this," Sakusa breathes. Then he leans in so close their faces are mere centimetres apart.

Atsumu doesn't stop him.

Everything clicks into place, and Sakusa feels like he's found the way out of a maze because he finally understands. The things Atsumu does and why he goes the extra mile for him. The thoughts and emotions he experienced about Atsumu over the past several months. He probably started liking Atsumu some time ago, but the feeling was so foreign to him he hadn't realized what it was until Atsumu was literally staring into his eyes. Relief floods over him, together with a bout of confidence.

So Sakusa moves to kiss him, only for Atsumu to meet him in the middle, their lips pressing gently together.

There is a certain fervour to it but at the same time, it is as soft and polite as it can possibly be. Sakusa thinks of how they're exchanging spit but he doesn't particularly care. And when they part, Atsumu has a stupid, blissful smile on his face and Sakusa doesn't want to slap it off.

"That was very nice, Omi-omi."

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" Sakusa asks.

Atsumu feigns ignorance. "What? The not-dryin'-off or the not-wearin'-a-shirt?"

"I hate you."

"If ya hate me, why'd'ya kiss me, huh?" Atsumu sticks his tongue out at him.

Now maybe Sakusa wants to slap him.

Atsumu laughs, then his voice turns concerned. "Wasn't too much for ya, was it?"

Sakusa shakes his head. "You're a... surprisingly neat kisser."

Atsumu's nose scrunches. "Why's that surprisin'? Actually, don't answer that."

Sakusa stifles a laugh.

"So," Atsumu trails off, "did I impress ya enough to wanna do it again?"

Sakusa is still for a moment, then he nods, and that familiar heat rushes up to his cheeks again.

Atsumu pumps his fist in the air and whoops. Second-hand embarrassment stabs Sakusa in the chest.

Steadying his nerves, Sakusa readies himself for a second kiss. But Atsumu doesn't lean in for another like Sakusa expects him to. Instead, he takes Sakusa's hand in his and presses a short, chaste kiss to the inner side of his wrist. "Actually, I think one is enough for today," Atsumu says softly. "I'll take a rain check on that second one though. No take-backs."

Warmth blooms in Sakusa and his worry subsides and everything is so overwhelming he can't suppress the smile that fights its way onto his face. "Another day, then," he says.

Atsumu nods back and his expression is so damn affectionate Sakusa wants to scream into his pillow, because that expression is for _him._

"Now," Atsumu claps his hands together, "please go to sleep in this bed I so lovingly cleaned for ya. If yer tired durin' trainin' tomorrow, the others will be on my ass about it and I don't want that."

So Sakusa gets back into bed and Atsumu into his own. There's a meter of empty space between them but somehow it feels much closer than usual.

In the dark, Atsumu whispers, "Omi, ya didn't just kiss me 'cause I cleaned the bathroom for ya, right?"

"I hardly think that's the appropriate reaction to anyone who cleans a bathroom for me," Sakusa replies.

"Okay, just makin' sure. Goodnight."

"Mm."

The silence lasts approximately thirty seconds.

"Omi, ya like me, right?"

Sakusa considers turning the light on just so Atsumu can see his deadpan look. "We literally kissed."

Atsumu chuckles apologetically, then adds, "Y'know I like ya, right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Okay, good."

Sakusa can hear the smile in Atsumu's words clear as day. He decides he likes Atsumu _very much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
